Cynthia/Games/Quotes/BWB2W2
Undella Town 'First visit' :"What's this?" :" .|Black and White only}} What's your name? ... OK. I'll remember that! < >, nice to meet you. I'm Cynthia. I'm a Pokémon Trainer, too, like you. I have an insatiable curiosity for researching Pokémon myths." :"I'm sure you know about Undella Town's Abyssal Ruins, right? I'm staying here at my friend's villa so I can investigate them." :"In order to get to know each other better as Pokémon Trainers, I would like our Pokémon to have a match. Would you care to be my opponent?" ::No: "Ha ha. You prefer to take things slowly and rationally, am I right? When you're ready, come and talk to me. I'll be happy to see you." :"Oh. You've had a chance to get ready? I do want our Pokémon to have a match... Are you prepared to be my opponent?" ::'Yes': ''"Before I send out my Pokémon, my heart always begins to race... Interesting... My Pokémon in their Poké Balls are radiating a happy feeling. Are you the reason? What are you?" * After sending out last Pokémon :"When was the last time I was driven into a corner like this?" * When the last Pokémon is at critical health :"You haven't won yet! I won't let such a fun battle end so easily!" * Being defeated :"My heart is pounding so hard because I had such a heated battle with you. You are a really great Trainer!!" * After being defeated :"That was beyond my expectation! What an exceptional ! ... Oh, pardon me. I was just thinking out loud.|Black and White only}} I love being here in spring and summer. I can't stay all year, because there's so much to investigate in Sinnoh, as well. You're a great Trainer, and it would make me happy to see you again sometime." * If talked to again :"I love to come here in spring and summer. But there are a lot of things to investigate in Sinnoh, as well. I'd be delighted to see you again. You're an awesome Pokémon Trainer!" 'Later visits (Spring)' * Before battle :"How terrific to see you again! I've got to tell you... My Pokémon are excited to battle yours. Would you care to be my opponent?" ::No: "Oh, what a pity. Summers in Undella Town make me feel like I'm on holiday. I forget about battling! But in spring, I feel like getting worked up with a good battle." :"I can tell that my Pokémon are excited about battling your Pokémon... Would you care to be my opponent?" ::Yes: "This will be such fun! No holds barred!" ::No: *After sending out last Pokémon :"When was the last time I was driven into a corner like this?" * When the last Pokémon is at critical health :"You haven't won yet! I won't let such a fun battle end so easily!" *Being defeated :"My heart is pounding so hard because I had such a heated battle with you. You are a really great Trainer!!" *After being defeated :"For some reason, this reminds me of a time when I told a Trainer like you to go see many, many more places and to meet many more Pokémon. For me, it has really been worthwhile to come all the way to far Unova. Why? Because... I met you, and my world got wider!" *Before battle :"To live their lives to the fullest, people and Pokémon need the chance to throw themselves into battle against the fiercest opposition. That's why I want to battle you. How about it?" ::No: "I'm a little disappointed. I know you can battle on bigger stages than you've done so far! It's so plain to me that your light can shine brighter than this..." :"Are you prepared? Let's battle at full strength and see how bright our lights can shine!" ::Yes: "As our Pokémon meet in battle, I'll learn more about you and how you've taken care of them." * After sending out last Pokémon :"When was the last time I was driven into a corner like this?" * When the last Pokémon is at critical health :"You haven't won yet! I won't let such a fun battle end so easily!" * Being defeated :"My heart is pounding so hard because I had such a heated battle with you. You are a really great Trainer!!" * After being defeated :"When you meet Trainers, battle them to learn about the kind of people they are. Observe the Pokémon they choose, which moves they taught them, and which items the Pokémon hold. You don't need words at such times... If you want to know more about me... Come to Sinnoh!" 'Later visits (summer)' :"I'd love to live here...But if I did, there would be a mountain of research piled up...Am I right? Cynthia, enough for now! Next time, clean up." :"What is necessary for becoming stronger than you are now? My answer is simply loving Pokémon with all your heart. That's how I am, so that's all I can say." :"Hmm. This is difficult. I was greedy and bought a lot of swimsuits, but now I can't pick which one to wear." :"Here's my problem. I have a swimsuit and a swimsuit...Which one would look better on me?" :"Once every few years, the Champions of each region gather and compete to see who is the strongest! An interesting idea, don't you agree?" Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"I think I could get to like this atmosphere. It gives me an idea about the kind of person that battles here."'' * Before battle (second round) :"One look at you tells me many things about you. Together, you and your Pokémon overcame all the challenges you faced, however difficult. I, Cynthia, accept your challenge! There won't be any letup from me!" * Before battle (final round) :"When you are facing a Trainer in battle, you can learn everything about them. What Pokémon they have. What moves they've taught. What items they make their Pokémon hold. There's no need for words then." * Being defeated :"Aww! No matter how fun the battle is, it will always end sometime..." * If the player is defeated :"What's necessary to become stronger? I think it's important to never lose your love of Pokémon." * After being defeated :"That was excellent. Truly, an outstanding battle. You gave the support your Pokémon needed to maximize their power. And you guided them with certainty to secure victory." * After winning :"Just a few minutes ago, you were the most powerful challenger. The road before you is still very long, but never give up! You'll always have Pokémon at your side." * In the lobby, after the tournament :"I sincerely applaud your victory in the tournament. However, there must be many other strong opponents in the world... I want to keep meeting many different people and Pokémon in other places."